


Down and Out in the City of Chains

by n7chelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), POV Cullen Rutherford, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), POV Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Drabbles set during DA2. Featuring the adventures of Rienne Hawke (possibly the worst mage in all of Thedas) and her merry band of misfits. (Not to be confused withRianneHawke, who makes an appearance inThe Hearts That Don't Forget. What can I say, I'm a fan of multiverses.)
Kudos: 3





	1. Broken Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris decides to stop running.
> 
> Prompt: [image](https://imgur.com/a/nUurcOm)

Fenris hates Kirkwall from the moment he lays eyes on it. In Minrathous they call it _Emerius_ , as if it still belongs to them. Like Danarius calling him 'his little wolf' at every opportunity. 

Between the weeping slave statues, sprawling mansions, and a Chantry that is more monument than church, Fenris can practically taste the echoes of Tevinter avarice lingering in The City of Chains. But he's tired of running, and Kirkwall is as good a place as any to make his stand. Chains had broken in this city before, after all. 

One way or another, they would break again.


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to be in charge, and that someone just happens to be Cullen. 
> 
> Prompt: blind faith

Knight-Commander Stannard is dead. The Chantry is a smoking crater in Hightown. The Gallows are empty. (Abandoned, escaped, the distinction doesn't matter; Orsino and his followers are gone.)

Cullen—acting Knight-Commander Rutherford, now, it still hasn't sunk in—inherited three disasters in one night, none of which he feels equipped to handle. 

How much of this is his fault for trusting Meredith blindly? How much was inevitable, given the inherent tension that has always simmered between mages and Templars? 

He doesn't know. All he knows is that the Left and Right Hands of the Divine have come looking for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand now this is another drabble collection. I'm replaying DA2, so now I have all these _ideas_ coming at me rapidfire. Not that I'm complaining!


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rienne Hawke, alone in the Fade after Here Lies The Abyss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: [image](https://imgur.com/n7RdScU)

White sands and blue ocean and yellow sun, beachside villas and a picturesque horizon—Rienne remembers them well, apparently. Far better than she thought possible, given the circumstances. When she first saw the shores of the Free Marches, her mind hadn't exactly been on the scenery. 

Perhaps that's why the illusion has no substance beyond mere beauty. The sand is gritty, but cold underfoot. The sun offers no warmth. The sea is only water, without a hint of brine. 

As prisons go she could certainly do worse. But even the most gilded cage is a hollow substitute for freedom.


End file.
